Window coverings typically use a pull lead, such as a pull cord, a link chain, a bead chain or a ball chain, to rotate a series of vertical or horizontal slats, or open or close the window covering. By pulling on one side of the lead, the slats rotate in one direction, e.g., to the right, or the blinds or curtains open. By pulling on the other side of the lead, the slats rotate in the opposite direction, e.g., to the left, or the blinds or curtains close. Some window coverings have pull leads that are anchored to the floor, to the wall, or to the window casing so that the pull lead may be pulled up or down to operate the window covering.
However, the user has no indication as to which side of the lead will perform the desired operation. The user must randomly choose one side to determine the operation performed by pulling on that side, which may not be the desired operation. The resulting undesired movement of the window covering results in user frustration and wasted time.
In addition to frustrating the operator, pulling the incorrect lead introduces unnecessary wear and tear on the mechanisms of the window covering. For example, if the window covering is opened fully, a pull on the wrong lead stresses the lead and the mechanism because the window covering does not move in response to the downward pulling force.
Further, some users with limited sight or users in darkened rooms may have difficulty observing the pull lead, and some users may have difficulty grasping the pull lead.
Additionally, there are other devices, such as machines and lighting, that are operated with a pull lead, which may be frustrating for the user to operate due to lack of a directional indicator.